Haijiru Darwin
| }} |status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Male |age= |birthday= |height= |eyes= Blue |hair= Light Blue |occupation= Scientist |eureka= |ability=Hungry Joker Mode |nationality= |loyalty= |partner= |workplace= |family= |manga debut= Case 0 |anime debut= }} is a scientist who had been infected with a rare kind of O-Virus which slowly killing him from the inside. The only way for to survive is to continuously drink the blood of a new type of Overtype within the time span of 24 hours.Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Page 25-26 Personality Heidi has been shown to be a quiet and nonchalant person who doesn't really care about his surrounding. This can be seen when he could calmly eating all Alice and Mona's food supply with the only reason he had is because the foods taste different in that town.Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Pages 17-18 Despite his calm and quite attitude, Heidi is actually a tenacious person who refused to give up despite being infected by a deadly disease and persistently trying to find a cure. However, deep down Heidi is actually a rough and hot-tempered person. He only shows this side of him when he equipped his surgical mask. This particular mask is able to raise the volume of Heidi's voice, making him able to express his honest feeling and speaks anything in his mind. Usually, Heidi uses this mask to convey his reason or desire, such as keeping the townspeople downHungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Page 14 and straightening Alice's misunderstanding about him.Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Pages 23-24 Appearance Heidi has a petite young boy appearance who has a pair of sharp and cold emotionless blue eyes. He has blue hair with a few strands pointed upward while the rest falling to the sides of his head and an amount of it falls at the front right in the middle of his face. It can also be seen that the left side of his hair are combed to the back while the right side are left hanging naturally. Heidi's attires consist of a pair of dark blue colored jacket and pants. The jacket has a wide neck area and a white zipper in the middle while the pants goes until his knee with a white four sided star as the button. He also wears a pair of black sandals as a footwear. His attire is completed with a white coat that he wears over his clothes. The coat has a high collar and covers Heidi's entire body. It is also decorated with a similar four sided star found on his pants but it is blue in color. In addition, he also wears a white surgical mask which usually left hanging under his chin and only wears it when he needs to speak his mind. Abilities Intelligence and Dexterity Heidi is shown to have a vast knowledge on different kind of area of expertise due to his scientist background. One of the few examples is when he was swallowed by the Winged Dragon Overtype, he can be seen pointing out which muscle that involves in the swallowing process.Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Page 6 Another examples of his intelligence, is the solution he came up to restrain his disease when other scientist had given up on finding a cure. Hungry Joker Mode |Hangurī Jōkā}} is a form that Heidi takes when he unleashes the limiter which restrains the O-Virus. To release the restrain, the four sided star shape limiter, located at the center of his chest, has to be pressed. On activation sequence, two of the stars will come out and nine seconds are required to fully activate the form.Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Page 32 In this mode, Heidi's mask turns black with a black crossline expanded from his four sided star limiter. The crossline extended above to his mask and to his arm at the sides where it covers all of his fingers and creating another four sided star at the back of his hands. The stars that came out beforehand were enlarged and turn black in color while orbiting around Heidi.Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Page 37 Due to the restrain being unleashed, the viruses that invaded his cells are able to move outside and increases all his senses. Thus, creating a dramatic increase in physical strength. When assuming this mode, Heidi's strength is increased to the point where he is able to crush an Overtype body with his bare hand.Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Pages 39-41 Physical Prowess * Enhanced Durability: Heidi possesses quite an amount of durability where he is still able to move around despite continuously spewing blood. He is also seen surviving from being swallowed by a Winged Dragon Overtype where he could withstand the strong string muscles of the said Overtype and coming out unscathed. Despite being in its stomach for at least a period of one hour.Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Page 12 Equipment Sakebe Mask Sakebe Mask is one of Heidi's invention which is able to bring his loudest voice by reaching to his throat. Heidi claims that there is not a single doctor who is able to invent this, except him. It takes the form of a surgical mask in which upon equipping, will create a huge jaw with sharp teeth.Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Page 23 Life Counter The Life Counter is a timer system that was created to monitor Heidi's life span. This system keeps Heidi aware on when he has to consume another blood of a new type of Overtype. This timer has a countdown system which divided into hours, minutes, and seconds where the highest number would be 24:00:00. It will be re-started when Heidi consumes the required blood.Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Page 27 Limiter This limiter is the device that restrains the O-Virus inside Heidi's body to move outside. The device was implanted in the middle of his chest in a shape of a four sided star. When this device is pressed, two of the stars will fly out, initiating the countdown sequence which released the restrained viruses to assume the Hungry Joker mode. Background Sometime in the past, it was found out that Heidi had been infected by a rare kind of O-Virus which slowly mutated his body until he cannot form any bodily function anymore. This fact prompted Heidi to perform extensive research for his entire life to find a cure for himself. At the end, the most effective solution Heidi was able to find is to consume Overtype blood in every 24 hours. Plot One-shot Heidi, in the middle of his experiment, suddenly spewing out blood as he complains about his bad shape that day and the fact that he only has six more hours to live. He then encounter a Winged Dragon Overtype where he quickly put on his Sakebe Mask and shout at the creature on how it is disturbing his research. The creature, ignoring his loud voice, swallowed him completely.Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Pages 3-6 An hour later, when the Overtype flies across the town, Heidi is able to escape from its stomach where he started to perform an experiment. The amazed townspeople starts to question whether Heidi's a member of the goverment's science department, White Joker. Heidi replies, while wearing his mask, with a loud voice about his name and how annoyingly noisy the townspeople. At the end of his experiment, he mixed the experimented solution with the Overtype's blood which he named Tsuyotobeto Kage. However, it ends in failure with his timer still going down and he is in an even worse condition than before. The weakened Heidi suddenly tripped and landed on Alice's chest which prompt her to punch him in the face, taking him down and encourage Mona to ask about his condition.Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Pages 12-16 Later on, Heidi is seen eating all of Alice and Mona's food supply. A slightly angered Alice asked him the reason of his action while pointing out her gun. Heidi angered her even more when he says that it is because the food tastes different. In the middle of the confusion, a shocking news is broadcasted saying that an area near the town, Batoda Area, was completely annihilated by the Overtypes. Alice who tries to comfort her little sister suddenly snapped when Heidi said that cheering is not helpful which makes her think that Heidi always assume that everyone is useless. Hearing such thing encourage Heidi to say, while wearing his mask, that working hard is the only way to achieve things. Like how he is able to invent the Sakebe Mask.Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Pages 22-24 The sudden blood rush resulted in Heidi spewing blood yet again and this time it has completely paralyze him. While laying in bed Heidi tells the two sisters about his past and how he has been working really hard to survive against his incurable illness. After he finished reminiscing his past, an Overtype attacked their house. Alice desperately trying to fight back with her dual handguns but without results. Heidi then asks Mona to press the device located in the middle of his chest which initiates a countdown sequence. Before it could reach zero, Mona was attacked and eaten by the Overtype. However, at the last second, Heidi is able to save her by assuming the Hungry Joker mode.Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Pages 29-37 In this form, Heidi's strength has increased dramatically and he is able to easily defeat the rampaging Overtype, saving Alice and Mona in the process. At the end, the strain caused by the form is too heavy prompting Heidi to vomit blood yet again and fell straight to Alice's chest. Alice once again slapped Heidi in the face while Mona is asking him about his well-being. This action of her causes him to conclude that women are scary.Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Pages 40-45 Quotes *(To a Winged Dragon Overtype) ''"Is it worthy being devoured by me!? The great scientist!?"''Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Page 6 *(To Alice) ''"That is no one's business but my own! Just let me study in peace!!"''Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Page 23 *(To a Sea Creature Overtype) ''"Making the impossible possible, that's who I am!!!"''Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Page 41 References Navigation